warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rising from the Ground/@comment-5342796-20151219052338
ONE OH MY GOD. OKAY SO I'M SUPER EXCITED TO READ THE REST SO THIS MIGHT BE SHORTER THAN I INTEND BUT THAT WAS SUCH A PERFECT OPENING CHAPTER!!!?!? Like the pain and confusion and devastation Gwyn faces as she realizes what's happened to her and Artic is so heartrending. The saddest part was when she realized how Artic loved Ravenflight so much that he was willing to choose Ravenflight over her--and now he and Ravenflight will never get a happy ever after (screams in pain and sadness). I love Gwyn so much. Like, I feel for her. I mean I've never murdered anyone but... cough. Anyway the point is, you write it so well that any reader totally connects with and sympathizes with her. She's my absolute favorite character and, given Warrior's absolutely heartbreaking ending, I'm so glad you decided to give her a chance to tell the rest of her story--and hopefully give the rest of us some closure. TWO "(Which is impossible because I’ve made so many terrible decisions it’s not even funny.)" I RELATE TO THIS QUOTE SO HARDCORE. GWYN IS LITERALLY ME, LIKE I FEEL YOU GIRL, ON SO MANY LEVELS. GAH I JUST LOVE THIS STORY AND THE UNIVERSE YOU CREATED AND HAVING THE STORY NARRATED THROUGH GWYN'S EYES JUST MAKES ME EVEN HAPPIER. My heart is breaking for her and Ravenflight; losing your best friend or your lover... that's so hard. And now they have to face each other every day, even become partners. Despite what they said to each other, I don't think forgiveness is quite that easy. I'm curious to see how their relationship will develop, if they'll ever get to the point where they can leave the past behind. It'll especially be hard for Gwyn, because she's so convinced Artic's death was her fault. I mean, it sort of was, but I really hope she gets over the self-loathing :c You've got so much turmoil, both internal and external, and this story is already so suspenseful and riveting. I can't wait to keep reading. THREE So now we know what pushed Gwyn to want to kill Ravenflight so badly. God, I feel so awful. She was stuck between the toughest choices in the world. She wanted to avenge her family, but she didn't want to kill her best friend's beloved... and then Enero played on Artic's love for Ravenflight, spinning it into something sinister for her to envy, and she gave in to temptation and ended up killing Artic himself... IT'S SUCH A SAD STORY, SO BRILLIANTLY TRAGIC. I HATE YOU AND LOVE YOU AT THE SAME TIME FIREY The part where she killed the tom that Blackthorn forced her to and imagined killing Artic all over again... That tore me apart. The trauma of what she's done is obviously near impossible to forget, and it still haunts her. I can't imagine how she will, but I really want peace for Gwyn. But there's a war around her and a war inside her... God, I just want her to be okay. This is such an amazing story, I am truly in awe of your writing skills. FOUR WHAT WHAT THE HECK IS THIS LIKE ACTUALLY THIS IS ILLEGAL FIREY YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MY HEART RAVENFLIGHT AND ARTIC'S GHOST? I AM LITERALLY BAWLING THIS IS THE SADDEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER READ I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE Your writing is so poignant and emotional. You write characters so real: their pain is ours, their love lights our eyes and warms our hearts, and their hurts become ours. That takes true talent, empathy, and attention. This story is absolutely beautiful. Artic's death didn't end anything; you don't shy away from the tangled mess of feelings he left behind, the best friend who felt betrayed but was also a betrayer, the heartbroken Ravenflight struggling to find it in herself to truly forgive... '*screams endlessly* I'm truly absolutely in love with this story. Just... incredible >SPOILERS<